henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Penry
Henry Hart and Piper Hart are both main characters in Henry Danger. They are siblings and have a love-hate relationship. This pairing is for friendship purposes only. There is a difference between Piper's relationship with Henry and her relationship with Kid Danger. Piper has been seen to have a big crush on Kid Danger because she currently doesn't know that the two are the same person. Possible names *Penry (P'/iper and H/'enry) *Hiper (H'/enry and P/'iper) *Henrer (Henr/y and Pip/'er') *Pipry (Pip/er and Hen/'ry') Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'The Danger Begins' *Henry calmly tries to get Piper to stop yelling because him, Jasper, and Charlotte are trying to study. Piper insists that its fine because she's talking to her mother. *Piper doesn't respond to Henry when he says that nobody cares that Jessica unfollowed her, while Piper would have normally gotten angry. 'The Secret Gets Out' Substitute Teacher *She screamed Henry's name while coming into the school. *He told her that she couldn't be in the school. *Piper said that Henry took her phone. *Henry was confused, but then grabbed it out of his pocket. *She was mad at him for butt dialing Jana Tetrazzini. *He asked why she was mad. *Piper said that she hated her, and needed to ignore her call. *When Piper was leaving, Henry said he loved her, and she responded by saying "Who cares?". 'Jasper Danger' 'The Space Rock' *Piper wants Henry to get Jasper out of their house. *Henry tells Piper that Jasper's parents don't believe in the internet. *When Piper starts to attack Jasper, Henry tries to stop her. *Piper tells Henry that his backpack was dropped off. *She tells Henry to stop bothering her. *She tells Henry that he's nothing. 'Super Volcano' 'Spoiler Alert ' * Henry filmed Piper while she was eating the hair soup. * He was wondering why she was upset. * He said that she could go to the Galaxy Wars 9 premier with Charlotte. * Piper asked why he was being so nice, and he almost said he loved her. * Henry sounded angry when he told Ray that Paula Makiato was being mean to Piper. 'My Phony Valentine' 'Caved In' *Henry says that Piper has a broken ankle so they can cut in front of the line. *He sees that she is trapped upstairs with Jasper. 'Elevator Kiss' 'Dream Busters' 'Kid Grounded' *Piper catches Henry coming into his room at 1 in the morning. *Piper tells their parents what happened the night before. *Henry tells their parents that Piper watched a movie she shouldn't have. *Piper wants to charge her phone with Henry's cord, but he wouldn't let her use it. *Piper slams the door in Henry's face so he can't get into the house. *Henry says that they have to behave if they don't want to be grounded anymore. *Henry offers to hold her hand while walking up the stairs. *Piper and Henry start to fight, but then immediately stop when their mom hears them. Captain Jerk The Bucket Trap Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 'Jasper's Real Girlfriend' Season 2 Moments The Beat Goes On 'One Henry, Three Girls, Part 1 ' Related plots *''Substitute Teacher'' * Jasper Danger * Spoiler Alert * Kid Grounded * Henry and the Woodpeckers * Text, Lies & Video * Ox Pox * Opposite Universe * Grave Danger Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Henry Category:Pairings with Piper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2